Need You Now
by Cherry8914
Summary: Just a little songfic to introduce my new SPN fic I'm currently writing. Kallista thought she knew all about her boys until Dean went to Hell and Sam changed. She left but suddenly she needs him, does he need her too?


So this is a little teaser songfic to kind of introduce a Supernatural fic I'm writing. I know, I jump around waaay too much _ I fail at writing, but I rock at finishing one chapter songfics! ^_^ Anyways, if you're confused, that's okay, because hopefully it makes you want to read the Supernatural fic. As usual, I own nothing you know, like either of the Winchester boys, though I wouldn't mind owning them, nor do I own the song, that's by Lady Antebellum. Buuut I DO own Kalista, or Kallie…and this adorable pug doggie sleeping on my lap, so that's okay by me!

Kalista had spent months traveling with the Winchester brothers; she thought that she knew all about them. She knew that Dean didn't like to share his emotions with others, he hated letting anyone view him as weak, he had this need to be the hero, even if he often spoke about wondering why it was their job to save everyone. She knew that above all else he worried about his younger brother Sam. She knew that he would do anything to save Sam, anything at all. Dean was tough, but beneath the surface was still a little boy trying to do what his father wanted him to do, beneath the surface was a little boy who needed to be understood.

Then there was Sam, taller but younger than Dean. Sam, the boy who had ran off to college to try and live a safe life, a normal life. He was an amazing researcher who only followed after his brother for that reason, Dean was his brother and he would have followed him anywhere. Looking for the demon that had killed his girlfriend? That was only a plus for him. He had hated the life of a Hunter, it was why he had left and lost all contact with his father and brother, but now he was back into the family business. Sam was the more level headed of the two brothers, he thought first and then acted later…usually.

It was after spending months with them after they rescued her from her old dead foster care taker that she thought she had also known her place with them. To Dean she was the girl who he could say anything to and she would listen and not judge or comment unless he wanted her opinion. She was the shoulder he could lean on and wouldn't say anything when her shirt began getting wet from his tears. To Sam she was the same thing, accept for one difference, to Sam she was the reason he had gotten over Jessica. She had helped him see that there was still some light in the quickly darkening world. To Dean she was the little sister he hadn't actually wanted ever, but was glad she was around…to Sam she was the girl who took part of his heart, the girl who made him laugh when he wanted to cry, who was there to cuddle up to on cold nights.

But what she never thought Sam Winchester was, was a liar and a sneak. She had always thought he had trusted her enough to tell her everything and anything…but then Dean, Dean had been taken to hell and suddenly Sam was no longer the same quiet man she had once known. Suddenly he was Dean, a man who acted like he didn't have a care in the world and wanted to hunt and kill anything supernatural. Suddenly he was sneaking out of the motel rooms in the middle of the night when he thought she was asleep. For weeks she hadn't known where he was going, until one night she followed him. She saw him meet in the ally with a dark headed girl she had never seen before. Who was this woman and what was Sam doing with her? It was when the woman spoke that she realized who she was, she would know that tone of voice anywhere. It seemed like Ruby had found a new body to possess. She was angry he hadn't told her the demon was back, but she could have over looked that, maybe she was helping find a way to get Dean back. But what she had seen next, she could never over look that. With a coy smile Ruby had taken a knife, cut her arm and held it out to Sam, and Sam, with a look of pure pleasure had covered the cut with his lips and sucked greedily from the bleeding wound.

What was Sam doing? Drinking a demons blood? What would that do? What, was he into sick vampire fantasies that she, Kallie, couldn't fulfill?

The next day she had corned him in the motel room, telling him everything she saw and demanded an explanation. He'd told her some story about it made him powerful and it made him able to exorcise demons from the human bodies they were in. The way he spoke made it seem like what he was doing was completely normal to him, but Kallie knew it wasn't normal or safe. They'd argued for hours, said many choice words and it had ended with Kallie packing her bags and telling Sam she wouldn't call him, not until she knew he was back in his right mind and knew what he was doing was wrong, knew that what he was doing was something Dean would have frowned greatly upon. Sam hadn't stopped her.

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time_

That had been a couple of months ago and not one phone call had been made to or from Sam. Every now and again she would call Bobby, but it was the same with him, he hadn't heard from the man either. Or in his words

"The idgit ain't called me or sent me any sign he's alright. Turnin' into his father…"

For now she sat in the middle of the bed in the rundown apartment she was renting in some small town she could barely remember the name of in South Dakota. On the plain green bedspread, scattered all around here were pictures, pictures she had taken with her boys before everything had happened. Since they were on short on money, she had wanted to make them a photo album for Christmas, but too much had happened and she hadn't gotten it done in time. She'd hidden the partly done book and the pictures under the bed, not wanting to remember all those memories, but that night, for some odd reason, she had had the feeling that she needed to finish the book. Long ago Kallie had learned to trust her instincts, her emotions and gut feelings.

She ran her fingers lightly over a couple of the pictures, pausing to pick one up and smile sadly as her mind flashed back to the time the picture had been taken…

"_Alright you two, can we not act like children long enough to figure out where we're going next?" Kallie laughed from her place in the backseat of the Impala. _

_In the driver's seat Dean smirked, his green eyes glancing up into the review mirror, "Ah, come on, you know you love us for it, I mean, with a face like this, what's not to love?"_

"_The cocky attitude? Horrible taste in music?" She suggested innocently, trying to hold back a laugh when she heard Sam snort. "That and your adorable face isn't adorable enough for me." _

_Dean shook his head, "Yeah, well you have horrible tease in men. Dimples." He huffed and stared down the road, "that's kid stuff."_

"_Don't be jealous Dean, you get enough girls for the both of us." His brother teased him. "Where as you're a many women man, I'm more of a one woman man." He winked at Kallie who grinned in reply. _

"_PHOTO OPT!" Kallie called out suddenly, making Dean flinch at the noise level. Teasing him as she dug through her bag for the camera she said, "Oh come on, you know you love me for it."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "You're good." He said, hearing the echo of his earlier words._

"_Learned from the best." She reminded him, finding the camera, "Alright, now smile. We've gotta remember this little road trip."_

"_Little?" Sam questioned, "We've been on the road for years."_

"_Alright, so biiiig road trip." She shrugged, undoing her seatbelt and leaning closer to them. "Just amuse me or…or…I'll do something horrible."_

"_Better do as little red says Sammy." Dean said with a chuckle, moving a little in the seat to lean closer to Kallie, clearly not fazed by her threat._

_Knowing that the woman wasn't joking, Sam quickly did the same, letting his dimples show as he smiled widely._

_Kallie stretched out her arms, holding the camera before them all and snapped a picture. Sam with his smile, Kallie with her mouth open, smiling as much as one could like that, and Dean grinning, looking like he was up to no good as usual._

Putting the picture in place on the page in the book, she went looking for another to put on the same page, tearing up as she caught sight of a certain one.

_Kallie had been doing a little of her own researching while the boys went their own way, trying to figure out what was happening in the town they were in. The only thing that she was coming up with was some sort of fairy tales were being acted out. Finding nothing else she had been making her way to the park when she had spotted Dean and Sam, stopped on the path, staring down at something. Sneaking up closer she saw they were staring at a frog._

"_Yeah, you're right, that's completely normal." Sam was saying, giving Dean that 'I'm only saying this to prove that you're wrong' look he often had when talking to his brother._

"_Alright, maybe it is fairy tales," Dean decided, "totally messed up fairy tales. I'll tell you one thing, there's no way I'm kissing that damn frog."_

_Kallie couldn't keep her laughter in, alerting them to her presence, "Aw, why not Dean?" She teased, jumping onto his back with perfect ease. _

_Dean caught her, his arms going behind him to hold onto her thighs so she wouldn't fall. "Why not? Isn't the fairy tale that the frog turns into a prince? I'm a dude, not kissing another thing that might also be a dude. Besides, who knows where that thing has been."_

_Sam glanced at his brother like he was losing his mind, "Wait, the only reason you won't is because it might be another guy…shouldn't the 'who knows where that thing has been' be the first thought in your mind? It could be carrying all sorts of diseases." _

"_Dean isn't as comfortable with his sexuality as you are Sam." She teased, squeal in slight fear and laughter as the older brother threatened to drop her for the comment. "You drop me and break my camera, I break something off your beloved car." She threatened. _

_Sam quickly reached into her coat pocket and snatched her camera with a grin, "Alright, it's safe now."_

_Dean chuckled while Kallie yelled at Sam, the man was supposed to be on her side! While Dean had pretending to be dropping her again, Sam had captured the moment on film. Both of them were laughing, looking at each other instead of at the camera._

The memory seemed so long ago, because in this photo, Dean looked carefree, not fearful of what was waiting for him months down the road. They looked like two people having fun, not two people with the thought of one of them being taken to Hell soon.

It was after she had placed the picture in its spot and had another in hand that the tears fell and the picture dropped to the floor as she reached to the nightstand. Grabbing her phone she went through her contact list until Sam's name was highlighted and then hit send. She didn't even stop to think about what she was going to say to him. All she knew was that she needed him, she couldn't fight the feeling anymore, she need to hear his voice, needed to know that he was alive. She didn't end the call as it began ringing as she had done countless times before, instead she pressed the phone to her ear so hard it hurt, needing to hear the ringing stop and his breathing on the other side. Did he ever think about her like she did him? Did he ever wonder where she was or what she was doing? Because for her, it happened all the time, so often it was as if he never left her thoughts no matter what she was doing.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

She didn't realize how late it was, it didn't occur to her that maybe he was sleeping. Her brown eyes stared at the glowing numbers on the clock, but her brain didn't comprehend the time, a quarter after one. Normal people would be sleeping by now. She didn't think about this, only the thought that she needed Sam, she didn't need to remember their argument and hurtful words, she needed to hear him. She remembered her promise not to call him, but it wasn't as if her brain had control at the moment, she had lost all control and her heart was making the choices and her heart needed him.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

His brother was back, they didn't know how, but all they knew was that he was back. Dean was back from Hell and Sam found that for the first time in four months, life felt almost right again. Grinning as he listened to Dean and Bobby argued about something. Sam wasn't fully paying attention to the conversation, his mind was still reeling around the fact that he had his brother back. Unlike Bobby and Dean, he wasn't worried about what brought him back at this moment in time, all he knew was that Dean was back, that was all that mattered.

Taking another sip of his beer, he grinned at his brother who grinned back at him. "Alright, where's that little red head at?" Dean finally questioned.

"I figured I would have been tackled to the ground by now and scolded for making her cry or some crap like that."

Bobby went silently, taking another long drink of beer, this wasn't something he wanted to tell the oldest Winchester.

Not taking the silence as anything good, Dean's grin faded, "Sam?" He questioned, turning his gaze solely on his brother. "Where's Kallie?"

Avoiding eye contact Sam studied his beer bottle, picking at the label ,"Not actually sure." He admitted, "Haven't talked couple months."

Dean cocked his head, trying to take a moment before he let his anger control him, "Alright, I'll give…why?"

"We argued, she walked out, end of story." Sam empty his beer with one last long gulp. "Said she wouldn't deal with me. Whatever that means." He mumbled.

Dean glanced at Bobby as Sam sunk further down into the chair, the smile that had been on his lips only moments ago completely gone. "You know anything about this?"

Bobby gave him a long hard look before nodding, "Enough to know where she is. She calls every few days to check in…and check up on him. Only usually I aint got nothing to tell her."

The two looked at Sam, but the youngest man didn't notice, he was too busy staring at the door.

Sam remembered the last time Kallie had walked through that door. She'd came in laughing with Bobby, her cheeks rosy from the winds, her hair blowing around her face but she didn't seem to care. He remembered the way his heart at stopped, she looked a mess but she looked beautiful to him. As soon as their eyes had met she'd sent him a wink. He closed his eyes against the memory, a memory evolving the girl that haunted all of his memories and dreams. He vaguely heard Bobby saying she called him, did that mean she thought about him? Did he ever cross her mind? Because he knew the answer for him, she never left his thoughts. Even when he was with Ruby, all he could think about was how Kallie would disapprove of what they were doing and that led to an argument between him and Ruby. But no matter what he did, he couldn't get Kallie from his thoughts.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,_

_And I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Stumbling to his feet, ignoring the dizziness that rang through his head he patted his hands over his jeans and shirt.

"Looking for something Sammy?" Dean wondered, his anger only slightly leaking into his voice.

"Phone." His brother muttered, coming up empty handed.

Dean couldn't stop the smirk that came to his lips, "You dropped it in a mug of beer earlier, remember?"

"Whatcha need the phone for boy?" Bobby questioned, getting to his feet, a drunk Sam meant a clumsy Sam and he didn't want any more broken things in his house.

"Gotta call her. Apologize." He mumbled, his clouded eyes looking around the room, searching for a phone to use.

Dean glanced at the clock on the wall with a frown, "Come on Sammy, it's like, a quarter after one dude, she's probably sleeping and doesn't want to talk to your drunk ass. We'll call her in the morning." He suggested.

"Don't understand. Said she wouldn't call, but I gotta talk to her man. I dunno why…how…I need her."

His brother nodded, "Yeah I got that. But you don't want to wake her up, she can be worse than me." He was the only one laughing.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_I just need you now._

_Oh baby I need you now._

"Phone's on the table boy." Bobby said, knowing that there was no stopping Sam.

Dean and Bobby watched as Sam fumbled with the phone, carefully and slowly punching in each number.

"Busy!" He growled, still holding the phone to his ear.

"Good news is, she's awake." Dean muttered, taking a sip of his now warm beer.

Sam waited for only a couple of seconds before dialing the number again, "Ringing!"

The phone call had went straight to voicemail, he must have had his phone turned off. Maybe Sam didn't want to be found, maybe he didn't want to talk to her. Curling her knees to her chest, she cried into her pillow, it was only to the fact that she held her phone tightly in her hands that she felt it vibrating. She didn't bother looking at the caller id to see who it was. "Hello?" She answered with a sniff.

"Kallie?" Sam asked eagerly before his voice faltered, "You're crying."

"And you're drunk." She giggled slightly. "Oh Sam, I miss you."

"Good to hear your voice." She heard him admit with a sigh. "I dropped my phone, broke it." She could hear the embarrassment in his voice and laughed again, wiping at her tears.

"Only you Sam, only you." A few minutes of silence passed but the two were content with just listening to the other breathe.

"I'm sorry Kallie, I…I was only doing what I thought best. I know you don't understand…"

"Sam, I don't even care, because I'd rather be with you worrying than be away from you not knowing if you're even alive. I'd rather hurt with you then feel like this."

Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his dark locks, it killed him to hear her say that, because she would rather hurt just to be with him, than be away. She deserved better than that and he was determined to make it up to her. "I need you Kallie." He whispered, turning his back away from his brother and Bobby. "I was stupid, so stupid. Where are you? I can come to you."

He heard her sigh heavily on the other end, "I'm a couple towns over from Bobby's, but Sam, you can't drive right now, if you hurt that Impala…"

He shook his head, "That's kay, Dean'll drive."

Did he do something wrong? Why was she crying again. "Oh Sam sweetie, Dean isn't there with you. Remember baby?"

Sam frowned, "He's right here." His eyes widened, they hadn't told her Dean was back, hadn't Dean just mentioned that earlier?

"Kallie, he's back, we don't know how, but it's really him and he's back."

Dean got to his feet, walked over to his brother and grabbed the phone out of his hand, "Hey Kalista, long story short, I'm not evil but I'm as good looking as ever."

He heard a pause on the other end of the line and grinned. "And I need you to get your ass back here now."


End file.
